


Initiation

by dusty_cookie (dusty_curtain)



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinky, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusty_curtain/pseuds/dusty_cookie
Summary: KINKY SHIT INCOMING!A friend of mine has requested a smutty one-shot, featuring her OC Olya with Comic!Negan and I jumped on the opportunity like 80s Van Halen.





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I usually headcanon and write Comic Negan as being submissive, so this was a little out of my comfort zone. I hope you all still like it.

The chatter and laughter from the great hall became quieter with every flight of steps Negan and his companion climbed upwards.

The announcement and resulting celebration had been quick. Negan used to throw these huge parties whenever a girl had accepted his proposal in the past. But after the third time of being exposed to a furiously blushing new wife and awkward and lewd comments from his Saviors, he had since decided to keep the affair a smaller one.

Tonight’s guest of honor was currently panting a couple of feet behind him. When he couldn’t hear her fast steps anymore, he stopped to see where she had disappeared to. He leaned over the banister and found her doubled over, trying to catch her breath a couple of steps further down.

“Fuck, sorry babe. You need a minute?”

The poor girl held up one hand and sucked in two big gulps of air, before straightening up again.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Why would you chose to live all the way up there?”

He shrugged. Honestly, he had asked himself the same question many times. Claiming the topmost rooms had seemed like the logical decision back then, but he had cursed the two hundred and thirty two steps more than once since then.

“It’s a nice workout. I hope you won’t be too tired from it.” He winked at her as she joined his side again, continuing their journey to his and the wives’ private quarters. She didn’t answer and Negan frowned. If she was already unresponsive now, she’d probably be an utter bore in bed later. He had to suppress a sigh and an eye roll. He’d give her a chance, sure, but it wouldn’t be the first time that he had dismissed a new wife after their wedding night. 

It was a shame, really. He had been delighted when she had come to him, asking if she could join his harem. She was a tiny thing, with more curves than any of his other wives and he couldn’t wait to to touch and squeeze and wiggle every inch on that body, currently still hidden underneath a too-big sweater. The fact that she still maintained a shocking and very unnatural bright red hair color had made him think that she would be a lot of fun. Now he wasn’t so sure.

His scouts had found her only two days earlier, in the woods. She had claimed to be tired of risking her life out there, just like all the other girls who had either proposed or accepted to become a wife. But Negan knew better. They all had an ulterior motive. For Sherry, it was the hope to escape her broken marriage and to gain influence with the Saviors. For Amber, it was the strange believe that she had to protect her ex-boyfriend. For Valerie, it was her laziness and the amenities being a wife brought.

For Olya, it was Avi.

The big mutt greeted them at the Penthouse door with a wagging tail and a happy bark. Negan had agreed to let the dog come to the Penthouse with them, as long as Olya made sure that he wouldn’t make a mess and to leave the other girls alone. He liked dogs. He would have made sure that he had enough to eat anyway, but he didn’t tell Olya that. If she wanted to throw herself at him in exchange for dog food, who was he to deny her and himself that.

He grinned to himself as the girl bent down to pet her furry companion. It gave him nice view of her round ass and he couldn’t wait to grab a handful of it.

“Alright. There’s a closet over there filled to the brim with awesome fucking lingerie. Stockings, panties, bras. Go grab something sexy and freshen up a bit. There’s a bathroom over there.” He pointed to the room on the left. “ And I’ll wait for you in there.” 

He motioned for his bedroom door and winked at her. She stared at him wide-eyed, but still kept her mouth shut and nodded obediently. He sighed softly and made his way to his room, giving her some privacy. The other wives would be here soon enough and he didn’t want her to feel even more uncomfortable than she apparently already was.

With a groan, he plopped down on his bed and took off his boots. Lying back, with his hands behind his head, he stared at the ceiling, fully prepared to have a nap or go get a book to kill some time. Any new wife took at least twenty minutes to ‘get ready’. He always pictured them giving themselves epic pep talks in the bathroom mirror before facing the big bad wolf in his room.

He was surprised, therefore, when only ten minutes later, a soft knock came from the door. He propped himself up on his elbows, called out, “Come in!” and his jaw dropped.

His newest wife had transformed from a slightly frumpy, nerdy chick with weird hair, to a leather- and lace-clad sex goddess.

Silky black stockings hid the peachy soft skin of her feet and legs, held in place with a garter belt. The lacy panties and bra were as fiery red as her hair, but what really made his mouth water in anticipation was the underbust corset hugging her middle. It created the sexiest hourglass figure he had ever seen, with her wide hips and large breasts spilling out at the top and bottom. 

When his eyes arrived at her tits and went further up he had to do a double take. He hadn’t even known that they had this kind of collar in the closet. 

He must have resembled some kind of fish, gaping at her like that. Only when she cleared her throat did some of the blood that had rushed to his dick come back to his brain.

“You don’t like?” She asked in a thin voice, her arms behind her back, looking shyly at him.

Negan shook his head slightly to gather his thoughts and got up from the bed.

“What? Holy fuck, woman. Are you fucking kidding me? That’s the hottest fucking shit I’ve ever seen.” 

He went over to her, noting the pleased look on her face and the pretty blush his words had created. Walking in a circle around her to admire her from all angles, he came to a stop behind her. He let his fingers trace over the laces criss crossing along her back, right over her ass. He grinned when he saw that she was wearing a g-string, showing an ample amount of creamy skin. When his hand went further up, touching the skin on her upper back and shoulders, she gave an involuntary shiver.

“What’s this then?” He had arrived at the leather collar that he knew had some kind of ring dangling in the front. “I didn’t know we had one of those or I would have made one of the girls wear that shit ages ago.”

“Oh, uhm… no, that’s mine,” she stammered.

“Huh…” Negan squeezed her shoulders in what he hoped was a reassuring way and then headed back to the bed. He laid back down and gave her his most brilliant smile. “So… Olya… By the way, what kind of fucking name is ‘Olya’ anyway?”

“It’s Slavic.” She went into an elaborate explanation, gesturing wildly with her hands. “It’s another form of the name ‘Olga’, which comes from the Norse ‘Helga’, which means ‘holy’, or ‘blessed’. It’s a very old name. I got it from my grandma. I’m from Ukraine. I was here in the US for a job interview when it all happened. Would have gotten the job, too, if the dead didn’t decide to, well, not be dead anymore.” Her eyes widened when she noticed his raised eyebrows and amused expression. “And, uhm, you probably don’t care about any of this. Sorry. I start talking when I’m nervous.”

He chuckled and held out his hand, so she could join him on the bed. She kneeled next to him rather stiffly, with her hands folded in her lap and her eyes cast downward. He had to think of a way to make her more comfortable. 

“So, uhm, Olya… now that you’re my beloved fucking wife, I’d like to get to know you better. I want this whole thing to be as a pleasant for us both as fucking possible. So, tell me… what do you like, hm? Want me to eat that nice little pussy of yours to help you relax a little? Wanna have some candle light and a hot bath together? My tub is pretty fucking big.”

He put two fingers under her chin to make her look at him. Her blush had intensified at his crude words and she was biting her lower lip.

“Actually, I uhm…” She turned her head to the side, avoiding his eyes.

“Come on, baby, don’t be shy. You can tell me any-fucking-thing.”

“Well, I…” Olya’s eyes found his again and she looked determined, suddenly, her red hair like a fiery halo around her head. “I think I’d enjoy it if you’d fuck me. As hard as you can. Until I lose my voice from screaming. If that’s alright with you? Sir?” She blushed furiously again.

Negan blinked. Did he hear that girl, who had been so shy and unsure just a minute earlier, right?

“I- what? Yes. Yes, of fucking course.” And he scrambled to get rid of his shirt and pants. Her request had made him so hard that he feared he might have heard wrong, caused by the loss of blood in his brain. But she was still kneeling there, looking up at him now through long lashes, a little smirk on her lips.

He reached for her and she moved a little so they could face each other. One hand went for her waist, the corset’s leather feeling very nice indeed underneath his palm. The other hand came up to her cheek, while his head dipped down to kiss her neck. She arched her back and the noises she made when he bit and sucked on her skin, told him that she was enjoying herself just as much as he did.

Her little gasps encouraged him to use a little more vigor with his teeth and his fingers slid downwards to finally grasp one of her ass cheeks, squeezing slightly. Her resulting moan made his dick twitch.

“Babe, as much as I appreciate you looking hot as all fucking hell… can we get rid of some of that shit so I can taste some more of you?” Normally he would have started undressing her himself by now, but he had really no idea how to remove most of those contraptions she was wearing. He wanted to try to avoid looking like a complete idiot on their first night together.

Her hands went behind her back and came back holding her bra.

“Holy fucking titties, batman!”

She giggled and he happily dove down to give her large and heavy breasts all his attention. Sucking and biting greedily, he registered her digging her nails into his biceps. The slight sting only made him harder and he moaned against her chest. 

Bringing one hand to her front, he let his fingers glide over the small slip of fabric covering her folds. He was happy to find her already completely soaked. She may be a quiet one, but her body’s reactions sure told him that he was doing the right thing.

He pulled her panties to the side and started exploring her with two fingers while his tongue kept playing with her nipple.

“Ah… Negan…”

“You like that, baby?” He came up again, whispering in her ear. She nodded and gave a particularly loud whimper when his fingers found her clit, circling around it. “Lie down for me, okay?” She was a tiny thing and hunching over her like that was starting to make his back hurt. 

She did as she was told and he was on top of her again immediately, his large frame covering her almost entirely. He would have to make sure not to crush her accidentally. Being so big, especially compared to her, had its advantages, though, he discovered when he slid one finger into her wet pussy.

She slapped one hand over her mouth, stifling a scream. 

Negan took it as an incentive to shift his attention from her tits to travel further south. Slowly thrusting his finger in and out of her dripping cunt, his lips closed around her clit and he sucked ever so gently before circling his tongue around it. Olya’s hips bucked underneath him, right into his face. He grinned and fastened the pace of his finger and tongue.

“Oh fuck, Negan, just like that. Oh tak!”

Negan didn’t know what that last one meant, but Olya’s enthusiasm was all the translation he needed. He added another finger, curling the long digits slightly and thrusting even faster. She ground her pussy into his face, desperate for more friction. Who would have thought that this shy girl with her hidden curves and sharp accent would enjoy her own desire so loudly?

He soon felt her walls tightening around his fingers and the room was filled with her screams and moans.

He happily lapped up her juices before coming back up and grinning at her.

“Well that was fucking awesome.”

She had one arm covering her face and was still panting and shivering slightly. While Olya came down from her orgasm, Negan took the opportunity to get rid of his boxers and lie down on his back, his head propped up against some pillows. He took himself in one hand and started pumping, his dick rock-hard from pleasuring Olya. After a while, his eyes fell shut in pleasure.

“If you don’t come up here soon, I’ll waste this perfectly good load I’ve been saving up for you,” he said, panting slightly. 

He felt movement on the other side of the bed and opened his eyes to a rather frantic looking Olya, scrambling to resume her former kneeling position next to him.

“What would you like me to do?” Her head was bowed again and she stole some glances at what his hand was doing. Her tongue darting over her lips was not lost on Negan and he grinned.

“How about you put those pretty fucking lips of yours on my dick for a while?”

“Yes, Sir!”

His eyes widened at her answer, the formal address sending a rush of arousal straight to his dick and balls. She bent over and took him into her mouth and he couldn’t help his head falling back and the loud moan escape his lips. 

Bobbing her head up and down, Olya’s lips and tongue gliding deliciously over his length and it wasn’t long until he felt his balls tighten. One hand went into her hair and he pulled gently. She released him with a soft ‘plop’, her big green eyes looking up at him almost questioningly. He couldn’t help but feel like she was awaiting further instructions.

“You just gonna sit there, babe?” She cast her eyes down again. Negan felt himself growing frustrated. The way she writhed and moaned when he put her hands on her and how enthusiastically she had just sucked his dick told him that she liked what they were doing.

But her lack of initiative made him think that maybe she wasn’t all that happy with their arrangement after all. His other wives all knew what they wanted from him. He wasn’t used to his lovers being so passive.

“Olya.” Her head shot up. If he had seen fear on her face, this would have been easy. But that wasn’t it. Her eyes were lust-blown, her cheeks flushed, hair a fiery mess and she looked at him almost hungrily. “Babe, throw me a fucking bone here. One moment you roll around the fucking sheets like a cat in heat… next moment you’re about as enthusiastic as a blind man in a fucking strip club.”

She bit her lip and averted her eyes again.

“I’m just… I like this. I like you. But my last time, my last relationship was… different.”

“Different how? A dick is a dick, right? What, did your last guy have fucking tentacles, or what? Was he Edward Penishands?”

She giggled and then shook her head.

“No. He was… he told me what to do. And I would obey, no matter what.”

“That sounds fucking horrible. What, did he force himself on you?”

“No! Oh no, not at all. Sorry. It’s difficult for me to say it right, uhm…” It suddenly dawned on Negan that the language barrier might be at least one of the reasons she seemed so withdrawn at times. “We had like a pact. I like being told what to do and uhm… I, uhm… I like pain. But he never did anything I didn’t want. I could tell him to stop whenever I wanted.”

Negan’s eyes grew wider than dinner plates. “Oh… Pain? As in… getting your ass spanked?”

“Well yeah, that. And other stuff. Being tied down and gagged, nipple clamps, butt plugs, flogging and whipping.” She ticked each one off on her hand. “But I like choking best.” Her eyes lit up and while the sheer amount of new information had Negan’s head spinning and a million questions popped up in his head, he also felt himself getting excited.

His dick had gone almost entirely flaccid during their conversation, but now Little Negan was demanding his attention again.

“Choking, huh?” She nodded enthusiastically. “So, you like it rough, is that it?” His voice had taken on a low, husky quality. Another nod and lip bite. He was starting to like those.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him, his half-hard dick nudging against her.

“So let me get this perfectly fucking straight… You’re telling me, that I can just have my fucking way with you. And you’ll get off on it?” He whispered in her ear and grabbed her ass again, much harder this time. Her resulting gasp and the way she grasped his shoulders made him chuckle and sent a new wave of arousal straight to his cock.

His hands wandered upwards, playing with her breasts for a while, before one creeped up to her throat.

“And this?” He hooked his index finger into the ring on her collar and tugged. “The fuck is this for?”

“It’s meant… as a symbol. Ownership. And to put a leash on me.” She was close to incoherent now, as Negan used one hand and arm to slide her back and forth over his dick, teasing the both of them mercilessly.

“How motherfucking interesting.” He stopped his movements and got serious again for a moment. “So how will you tell me if you had enough?”

Olya needed a moment to gather her thoughts before she answered. “We can agree on a safe word. Something you wouldn’t usually say in such a situation. And if I can’t talk, I could tap you somewhere three times.”

“Okay. So… safe word…” Negan looked around the room for inspiration. Not Lucille. If his little Slavic slave really was as kinky as she had just described, maybe they could use his bat as a prop some day. The thought nearly made him moan out loud. “Toothbrush?”

She nodded and wiggled her ass, eager to get more friction.

“Great. Now…” He leaned into her again, his chest brushing hers and whispered in her ear. “I want you to know that you can stop this, any time you want, okay?”

“Okay. Please Negan, fuck me!”

He chuckled darkly, sending another shiver down her body.

“Oh, I fucking will. Since you’ve been such a good girl…”

He pushed her panties to the side again and positioned her over his cock. The urge to just buck his hips and ram into her nearly overwhelmed him when his tip dipped into the first few inches of her wet, tight hole. She seemed to feel the same, judging by the way she strained against his grip, but his finger dug into her flesh in what he knew must be a painful way.

“Ah, ah… we’ll take this slow for now, baby. Only I am allowed to move you.” He guided her down, taking his sweet time with it. Olya’s head fell forward onto his shoulder, her panting drowning out all other sounds. When she was finally all the way settled in his lap, he couldn’t help his eyes clenching shut. “Fuck… God, look at you taking my dick like a fucking champ.”

“It’s so big!” she gasped. 

Negan chuckled, waiting for both of them to catch their respective breaths and relax a little. Soon, the urge to move became too much, though, and he lifted her ass up and then down, meeting her halfway with a thrust of his hips.

Olya moaned deeply at first, but that was soon replaced with the sound of the most beautiful little whimpers as he brought her up and down on his dick again and again, faster and faster. One of his hand left her ass to sneak up on her chest and wrap itself gently around her throat. He pushed so she would sit up and tightened his grasp a little. When she didn’t object, he closed his hand even tighter, fearing for a moment that it would be too much. 

But the effect on her was instantaneous. Her eyes flew open, as did her mouth, frozen in a silent scream. He could see her eyes watering, could hear her wheezing, could feel her bouncing on his dick more urgently. 

“Fuck yeah, you dirty little slut, take that dick!”

He would never dare to use such a word with any of his other wives. Olya seemed to almost fall into a trance. Her eyes rolled back in her head and he thought for a moment that this would either cause her to come, or to black out.

Neither happened and the sight above him was nearly enough to make him blow his load inside of her. He wasn’t finished with her, though, so he released her throat, making her gasp for air, and pushed her off of him.

“Get on your fucking knees, Olya. You already got the fucking dog collar, time to fuck you like one.” That had been almost too crude, even for his standards, but again, no complaints came from his red-headed new wife. Instead, she immediately got on all fours in front of him, presenting him with the most mouth-watering view of her dripping cunt, waiting for him to claim her again.

His hands found her ass, digging his fingers deep into her flesh, then rubbing up and down. Finally, he lifted one hand and brought it back down with a resounding ‘SLAP’. She winced, gasped and moaned, all nearly at the same time. Pushing her panties aside, he started teasing her with his tip at her entrance again.

“You like that, Olya? You like it when I spank your sexy ass like that?”

“Yes!” She whined. “Please, Negan! Harder! Fuck me!”

He humored her on both accounts, giving her ass another slap and at the same time plunging into her without warning.

She grabbed the sheets and screamed into the mattress, staying there while he began his assault with both palm and cock. His pace was fast, thrusting into her again and again, alternating his spanking of her between both her cheeks.

“Fuck, I’m so close. This is so goddamn, motherfucking hot.” He could see the red welts and blue-ish bruises starting to bloom on her backside and he couldn’t help but grin. “Come for me, Olya! Show me how much you like my dick!”

She quickly brought one hand to her pussy as if she had been waiting for his permission.

“Oh. Negan. Oh! Fuck! Zhorstkishe! Yes!” She whined with each of his thrusts until all words failed her and her walls clenched around him. 

It was enough to send him over the edge as well, and he had to quickly pull out, lest he come inside of her. His hot, milky cum shot all over her ass, leaving pearly strands on her soft skin and the corset’s smooth leather.

She collapsed onto the bed and he followed right after, plopping down next to her on his back, with one arm over his eyes and trying hard to catch his breath. His dick was still pulsating from the mind-blowing release he had achieved just now and he couldn’t help but laugh from all the adrenaline still coursing through his body.

After a moment, he turned his head to the side to look at Olya and found her still lying on her belly, her eyes closed, a soft smile playing around her lips. She looked utterly relaxed and every doubt about how he had treated her only a minute ago disappeared.

He leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed his shirt. When he came back up, he saw that she was looking at him intently. He used his shirt to clean her up, examining his handiwork on her ass with a grin before he planted a soft kiss on her temple.

“Did I do good?” Negan whispered into her hair.

“Mmmh-mmmh,” she mumbled sleepily, but not without a trace of amusement in her voice. “Just for the future, normally I would be the one to ask that afterwards.”

“Duly noted. Just wanted to make abso-fucking-lutely sure that I didn’t cross a line.” He laid his head on his pillow, facing her.

“No. It was really good.” She used her index finger to trace the lines of his jaw and lips. “Do I sleep here tonight?”

He considered it for a moment. Usually, his rule was that the wives had to leave after they were done. But he felt like he couldn’t possibly dismiss Olya so callously, after what he had just done to her. He stroked over her hair, contemplating the contrast of the bright red strands on his hand.

“Yeah. You can stay if you want,” he said softly, meaning more than just the bed. “I hope you don’t snore.”

She giggled and snuggled up against him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

As he drifted off to sleep, Negan thought that this might be the beginning of a very interesting marriage, with his newest and possibly kinkiest wife.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
